eternal_requiemfandomcom-20200214-history
The Renegades (Original Group)
The original group of the infamous Renegades were an organization led by Zayne Carrick during their days on the run from the Jedi Covenant, Galactic Republic, and the Terran Imperium on false charges that were used to frame Zayne. Originally a small group of people, the Renegades quickly grew as during their travels, more joined Zayne's cause to clear his name. And thus, Arron, one of the main members of the group, decided to dub them the Renegades and adopted a symbol for their cause. They traveled across the galaxy in their quest to clear their names and apprehend those responsible fro framing them, coming into conflict with the Galactic Republic and the Terran Imperium who ended up sending their own forces after them as well to try and capture them. With danger lurking around every corner, the Renegades overcame many obstacles and challenges in order to achieve their goals. Eventually the group managed to come up on evidence that helped to exonerate Zayne and shine light on the Jedi Covenant and what they stand for. Republic and Jedi authorities moved on the Covenant's main compound to arrest the leaders which erupted into a final battle which ultimately saw the end of the Covenant leadership and the charges against Zayne being dropped and his name being cleared. The group eventually settled down in the Confederacy of Independent Systems and continued their work for years to come. History of the Renegades The Renegades were officially formed in 3629 ATC/39K.998. Two standard years before the outbreak of the Second Great Galactic War. The original group of Renegades were Zayne Carrick, Arron Haddock, Marn "Gryph" Hierogryph, Jarael, Gorman "Camper" Vandrayk, Elbee, HK-51, Styx, Slyssk, Azimuth, and Li-Ming. A small handful of individuals, misfits, up against the Jedi Covenant that had turned the whole galaxy against them. Galactic Manhunt The group, initially comprising of Zayne, Jarael, Camper, Arron, Gryph, and Elbee. More would eventually join them when they staged a large rescue mission to free Zayne when he was on the verge of being executed. The Renegades initially got their start with Zayne and Gryph. After managing to capture Gryph, Zayne returned him to the Jedi Tower on Taris where he was late to the graduation ceremony. Leaving Gryph at the speeder, Zayne entered the tower and found his friends lying dead at the feet of their masters, who had their sabers drawn. Crucible Remnants and the Zann Consortium Kyber Crystal Plot Chaos on Sanctuary Ideology of the Renegades The members of the Renegades themselves were made up of misfits who seemingly didn't belong anywhere in society or simply stood out. Drawn together in their circumstances, they summed up that the only place that they seemed to belong was in this little group. If society had abandoned them, then they were all that they needed to stick together. No matter how strange, how abnormal they or the abilities they possessed were, if they were the last of their kind or a unique individual among the rest, when among others like themselves, this is where they all truly would belong. The group also operated due to strong moral codes. They believed that with their abilities combined, they could protect the innocent and fight against those who would seek to harm them. They also had a strong sense of friendship between them, often expressing that "we're comrades. Through thick or thin, we'll all go to hell and back for each other." Members of the Renegades Zayne Carrick Zayne Carrick is a male human. He was the leader of the Renegades from their creation to his eventual retirement in the later years of his life. He was once a Padawan of the Jedi Order, though he wasn't exactly the best. He had a 'marginal' connection with the Force and was never really expected to become a Jedi Knight. Zayne lacked confidence in his abilities, and was treated as a source of comic relief by those who knew him. His world was turned upside down when his Masters murdered his fellow classmates on the day of their graduation. His masters, members of a secret Jedi Covenant, saw a vision of the Sith returning at the head of an Imperial Army, they believed their students to be the key to the Sith's return. Zayne managed to arrive at the last minute and escaped from his masters. Now on the run and framed for their murders, he and those who joined him on his quest became targets of the most infamous manhunt in Galactic history, with authorities from the Galactic Republic and the Terran Imperium joining in the manhunt. Over the time he was on the run, Zayne grew more confident in his abilities and began to hold his own against his enemies. Zayne always put the safety of his friends and allies as a top priority. He became close to two other members of the group: Arron, who would become like a brother to him, and Jarael, a woman who would become his lover. Jarael Jarael is a female Arkanian Offshoot. She serves as the second-in-command to the Renegades and Zayne's love interest turned lover. Jarael was once a slaver with the Crucible, a vile slaver organization which was eventually destroyed in a raid conducted by the Imperial Guard. Unlike most slavers, Jarael was more interested in helping those who came in to survive. After the Crucible's destruction, she met up with Gorman Vandrayk, otherwise known as 'Camper'. The two of them helped each other out through tough times and eventually stayed on Taris for several years. When Zayne went on the run, she was reluctantly pulled into it. She didn't think very highly of Zayne and blamed him for bringing her into this life. After witnessing Zayne about to sacrifice himself to save the others, her opinion changed as she rallied the others to rescue him. Over the course of their travels, Jarael began to develop romantic feelings for Zayne. The two officially began a relationship on the one year anniversary of when the two of them first met. Arron Haddock Arron Haddock was a male Terran that served as the tactical mind of the Renegades and as their primary fighter. Arron was born on Terra and served in the Imperial Guard, most prominently in the Cadian Shock Troops and in the Death Korps of Krieg. Though once a proud Guardsman who served with honor and distinction, he began to be disillusioned with what the Imperium had become and soon deserted from the Guard the first chance he got. He then wandered the Galaxy for several years, quickly becoming a worldly individual and a known gunslinger in the galactic underworld. He became mixed up with Zayne Carrick when after running into him, he was soon accused of being a collaborator in the Padawan Massacre. He quickly joined up with Zayne and his friends to combat the forces that sought to have them hung. Due to his experience in the Imperial Guard, Arron was the most combat proficient out of the Renegades. To many, he's like an older brother as he looks after the members in Zayne and Jarael's absence at certain times. Marn "Gryph" Hierogryph A male Snivvian, Marn Hierogryph, commonly nicknamed "Gryph" by members of the group, is the brains and the criminal mastermind of the Renegades. He was a con man, black marketeer, entrepreneur, and trickster who was based on Taris. Zayne tried to apprehend him multiple times but failed every time. On the day he finally caught him, it was also the day that Zayne's classmates were murdered and he was framed for their murders. Gryph ended up joining forces with Zayne as they traveled together to defeat the Covenant. Gryph always imagined himself as this criminal mastermind, yet none of his actual scams ever managed to pop on the radar of the Republic authorities. And when they did, they never considered them to be important. However, he makes up for it with his never ending penchant for schemes and his near limitless source of underworld contacts. These two prove to be very useful to the Renegades as Gryphs plans and contacts have saved them more than once. Gryph serves somewhat as comic relief along with Arron, albeit in Gryph's case it's mainly unintentionally. He acts as somewhat of a mentor to Zayne, teaching him the in's and out's of being on the other side of the law. As he see's himself as a criminal mastermind, he often nicknames Zayne "Henchman", as a result.